Capitolo uno: "I ragazzi del fiume"
}} Capitolo uno: "I ragazzi del fiume" è il primo episodio della prima stagione di Riverdale. È stato proiettato per la prima volta al Comic-Con di San Diego e presentato in anteprima il 26 gennaio 2017. È anche la prima della serie. Sinossi PREMIERE DELLA SERIE — All'inizio di un nuovo anno scolastico, la città di Riverdale si sta riprendendo dalla tragica morte del ragazzo d'oro delle superiori Jason Blossom. Archie Andrews è ancora l'adolescente tutto americano, ma gli eventi estivi gli hanno fatto capire che vuole perseguire una carriera nella musica - non seguire suo padre, Fred, le orme - nonostante il suo rapporto proibito con il giovane insegnante di musica di Riverdale, la signorina Grundy. Con il peso del mondo sulle spalle, Archie deve cercare un nuovo mentore musicale e si rivolge a Josie McCoy ma è focalizzata esclusivamente sulla sua band, Josie e le Pussycats. A pesare pesantemente nella sua mente c'è anche la sua fratturata amicizia con lo scrittore in erba Jughead Jones. Nel frattempo, la ragazza della porta accanto Betty Cooper è ansiosa di vedere la sua cotta Archie dopo essere stata via tutta l'estate per uno stage di scrittura, ma non è ancora pronta a rivelargli i suoi veri sentimenti. E i nervi di Betty, che sono a malapena calmati da sua madre prepotente Alice, non sono l'unica cosa che la trattiene. Quando una nuova studentessa, Veronica Lodge, arriva in città da New York con sua madre Hermione, c'è una innegabile scintilla tra lei e Archie, ma Veronica non vuole rischiare la sua nuova amicizia con Betty. E poi c'è Cheryl Blossom, la "Queen Bee" di Riverdale, che è felice di suscitare guai tra gli altri anche se sta mantenendo alcuni suoi segreti.Riverdale - Episode 1.01 - The River's Edge - Sneak Peeks, Promotional Photos & Press Release - SpoilerTV Trama CONTIENE SPOILER L'episodio si svolge con la narrazione di Jughead Jones, che descrive le ombre nascoste sotto l'esterno idilliaco di Riverdale. Racconta i tragici eventi dell'estate passata: la fatidica mattinata di 4 luglio, quando un viaggio in barca fu intrapreso dai gemelli Blossom, Cheryl e Jason Blossom, e come ha portato misteriosamente alla morte di quest'ultimo, inizialmente ritenuto essere causato dall'annegamento. Mentre la storia originale è andata avanti, appena dopo l'alba del 4 luglio, Jason Blossom e sua sorella gemella, Cheryl, sono andati a Sweetwater River per un giro in barca al mattino presto. Tuttavia, il viaggio terminò in modo disastroso, con Jason che apparentemente annegava mentre cercava di recuperare il guanto di Cheryl che era caduto in acqua. Cheryl è stata trovata da Dilton Doiley e dai suoi esploratori, bagnati fradici e piangendo gli occhi dal bordo del fiume. Le forze dell'ordine hanno trascinato il fiume per il corpo di Jason, ma non è mai stato recuperato. Sulla riva del fiume, Hal e Alice Cooper erano tra gli altri. Alice ha espresso gioia per la scomparsa di Jason; "possa bruciare all'inferno", disse. Nel frattempo, le autorità locali hanno acquistato Penelope e Clifford Blossom sulle rive del fiume Sweetwater dopo aver recuperato la figlia Cheryl. Una settimana dopo, la famiglia Blossom ha seppellito una bara vuota e la morte di Jason è stata giudicata un incidente. Jughead afferma questo mentre digita sul suo laptop a Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe. L'ultimo giorno delle vacanze estive, Veronica e Hermione Lodge arrivano a Riverdale, fermandosi appena fuori il Pembrooke. Guardano brevemente l'edificio e, a giudicare dalle loro reazioni, non sembra paragonarsi alla vita di lusso a cui sono abituati. Hermione ricorda a sua figlia che sebbene sia piccolo, l'appartamento è di alta qualità. Per non parlare del fatto che è l'unico pezzo di proprietà nel suo nome, e non del suo marito. Entrando nell'edificio, vengono accolti dal portiere Smithers, che accoglie Hermione a casa mentre si scambiano convenevoli. Veronica quindi conosce Smithers, che non ha mai incontrato. Con il desiderio costante di uno dei cheeseburger di Pop Tate, Hermione e Veronica si dirigono subito allo shoppe poco dopo. Al Casa Cooper, Betty si veste per una serata al Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe con la sua migliore amica, Archie, dopo essere stata separata per tutta l'estate . È nervosa ed eccitata. Kevin ricorda a Betty che mentre i nervi sono accettabili, deve continuare rivelando i suoi veri sentimenti nei confronti di Archie. Kevin sa che a Betty piace Archie, e sospetta che anche Archie abbia gli stessi sentimenti nei suoi confronti. Tuttavia, secondo Kevin, ad Archie deve essere detto ciò che vuole, come la maggior parte dei ragazzi eterosessuali millenari. Kevin guarda fuori dalla finestra di Betty alla vista di Archie che si veste nella sua stanza. Apparentemente, Archie è maturato durante l'estate, diventando più attraente e muscoloso dall'ultima volta che si sono visti. Questo è, a tutti gli effetti, un punto di svolta, fornendo a Betty ancora più incentivi per inseguire Archie e afferrare il "toro allo zenzero per le corna stasera". Archie e Betty si incontrano da Pop, dove interrompe il momento clou del suo tirocinio, raccontandogli della festa di Toni Morrison che ha organizzato e dei consigli che ha ricevuto dal suddetto eroe letterario. Mentre Betty stava passando il tempo della sua vita, Archie era bloccato a Riverdale, versando cemento per l'azienda del suo tutta l'estate, anche se questo non era senza beneficio. Archie informa Betty del suo nuovo desiderio di perseguire una carriera musicale. Lavorare sulla sua musica offre ad Archie una nuova prospettiva sulla vita e ciò che dovrebbe cercare di farne. Betty è entusiasta per lui e le piacerebbe ascoltare le sue canzoni. Betty, che nutre molto più che sentimenti platonici per Archie, è sul punto di confessare il suo amore per lui quando vengono interrotti dall'arrivo di una nuova ragazza in città - Veronica Lodge. Archie è immediatamente incuriosita da questo nuovo arrivo da New York, che inizierà il [[Riverdale High School] il giorno successivo, e Betty, notandolo, tace sui suoi sentimenti. Veronica quindi esce dalla Shoppe dopo aver scambiato convenevoli con Archie e Betty poiché sua madre è appena fuori ad aspettarla. La mattina seguente, prima di uscire, Fred chiede ad Archie di fermarsi sul posto di lavoro dopo la scuola. Devono sistemare Archie in ufficio, così che l'estate prossima non dovrà lavorare a fianco dell'equipaggio. Sfortunatamente, Archie ha le prove di calcio, il che significa che per il momento l'azienda di famiglia dovrà prendere un posto in secondo piano. Nel frattempo, a casa Cooper, Alice prepara Betty per il suo primo giorno del secondo anno. Il decimo grado sarebbe molto critico per le università; gradi, extracurriculari e atletica avranno tutti un ruolo importante. Ma soprattutto, deve mantenere un carattere decente. Con Betty che sta già realizzando così tanto, Alice non vuole che finisca come sua figlia maggiore, Polly, i cui problemi sono iniziati dopo aver iniziato una relazione con Jason Blossom. Proprio come Betty, anche Polly aveva un futuro brillante davanti a sé. Betty ricorda a sua madre che è la sua persona e che le decisioni di Polly non dovrebbero essere proiettate su di lei. Betty ammette di essere con Archie la notte precedente, che ha anche i capelli rossi, ma non è niente come Jason. Alice chiede di dissentire, dicendo che tutti i ragazzi sono uguali per quanto riguarda lei. Alice afferma di voler solo il meglio per sua figlia, ma affinché ciò accada, Betty deve rimanere concentrata. Quindi consegna a Betty la sua prescrizione di Adderall prima di uscire dalla stanza. Reggie Mantle si unisce ad Archie dal suo armadietto mentre legge segretamente i testi delle sue canzoni scritte a mano. Si accorge immediatamente di un improvviso aumento di statura e corporatura di Archie, sospettando che stia assumendo farmaci per migliorare le prestazioni, ma come spiega Archie, ha lavorato al cantiere di suo padre per tutta l'estate. A loro si unisce poi Moose Mason, che dice poche frasi, ma sembra mostrare interesse per la linea di domande di Reggie, soprattutto se Archie ha fatto sesso con donne più grandi mentre lavorava in case private. Archie ribatte che il sesso con una donna anziana sembra più vicino a una fantasia di Reggie. Betty accompagna Veronica a visitare la scuola, durante la quale Veronica nota quanti anni ha la scuola. Betty la presenta quindi a Kevin, che informa Veronica delle scene del club, uno strip club chiamato Ho Zone e un tragico bar gay chiamato Innuendo. Venerdì sera ci sono partite di calcio e poi feste sul portellone nel parcheggio di Mallmart. Il sabato sera è la serata del cinema, indipendentemente da ciò che sta suonando al Bijou. Basandosi esclusivamente su questa interazione, Veronica conclude immediatamente che Kevin è gay. Con le parole di Veronica, "grazie a Dio". Spera che lei e Kevin possano essere i migliori amici. Tuttavia, chiede poi a suo padre, che era stato arrestato per frode e appropriazione indebita. Ciò nonostante, sta accanto a suo padre. La scuola era appena iniziata ma è già la "Blue Jasmine di Riverdale High", osserva Veronica. Archie interrompe Josie e le Pussycats (Josie McCoy, Valerie Brown e Melody Valentine) mentre provano per una performance imminente. Spera di parlare con Josie di un paio di canzoni che ha scritto, anche se lei è pronta a fermarlo nelle sue tracce. Prima affronta il fatto che stia fissando sgarbatamente il loro negozio di costumi, le orecchie di gatto, poi spiegando come lei e i Pussycat stanno costruendo un marchio, creando un look distintivo e raccontando una storia mentre lo fanno. L'anno scorso hanno vinto la Battle of the Bands della Rockland County e Josie desidera sfruttare quel successo continuando a raccontare la propria storia con le canzoni che scrivono. In altre parole, Archie sta sprecando il suo tempo venendo da loro mentre i Pussycat cercano solo di eseguire la propria musica. Mentre il tour continua, Veronica scorge Archie ed esprime interesse per lui. Tuttavia, Kevin spiega che Betty ha dei sentimenti per lui. Detto questo, Veronica incoraggia Betty a chiedergli di festa di inizio anno, sebbene Betty non sia in grado di raccogliere il coraggio. Per non parlare della crescente probabilità che la danza venga cancellata a causa della tragica morte di Jason. Avrebbero imparato di più durante l'assemblea, mentre Cheryl parla a tutta la scuola. Molti di loro hanno avuto la fortuna di conoscere Jason personalmente, e ognuno di loro ha significato il mondo per lui. Cheryl ama suo fratello. Era e sarà sempre la sua anima gemella. Cheryl parla con la sicurezza che solo un gemello può avere nel dire che Jason non vorrebbe che trascorressero l'anno in lutto per la sua morte. Preferirebbe piuttosto che andassero avanti con le loro vite, motivo per cui ha chiesto al consiglio scolastico di non annullare il ballo di ritorno a scuola, ma piuttosto di consentire loro di usarlo per guarire collettivamente e celebrare la breve vita di Jason . Durante l'assemblea, Archie fa un breve contatto visivo con l'insegnante di musica, la signorina Grundy, con cui ha segretamente avuto una relazione durante l'estate, dove un'offerta per riportarlo a casa si è conclusa con un sesso caldo, bollente e pesante sul retro della sua auto. Ciò ha portato a una relazione romantica appassionata tra i due, che è durata per tutta l'estate. Dopo l'assemblea, chiama più volte la signora Grundy nel corridoio, ma lei non risponde. Lei sceglie di riconoscerlo solo quando lui le chiama con il suo nome, che è Geraldine. Sta cercando il suo aiuto nella musica, e quindi accetta di vederlo, ma solo se prende un appuntamento durante le sue ore di ufficio ufficiale, mentre sta cercando di creare confini, perché il rapporto sessuale tra loro è proibito, come sarebbe essere considerato stupro legale. Hermione perde poco tempo a cercare lavoro, a partire da Fred Andrews alla Andrews Construction. Ha notato sul suo sito Web che ha bisogno di un affitto stagionale perché il suo solito ragazzo in congedo di paternità. Fred è sorpreso di vederla tornare in città. Hermione afferma che sua figlia sta frequentando la scuola con suo figlio. Quindi, discutono brevemente del loro complicato passato, dove si sono frequentati per un breve momento, fino a quando non lo ha lasciato per il bambino ricco, ovvero Hiram. Ora, un'inversione di fortuna considerando che sta cercando lavoro da lui. Hermione chiede di Mary, completamente inconsapevole del fatto che lei e Fred si fossero separati qualche tempo fa e che Mary si fosse trasferita a Chicago, ma rimangono civili. Fred è più interessato a come Hermione regge dopo l'arresto di Hiram. Ha un po 'di soldi risparmiati, ma spera che Fred sia disposto ad assumerla. Fred spiega che se dipendesse da lui, assumerebbe Hermione. Tuttavia, non può avere la moglie di Hiram Lodge, che è attualmente sotto processo per frode e appropriazione indebita, bilanciando i suoi libri. Veronica si unisce a Archie, Betty e Kevin a pranzo mentre Archie suona una registrazione vocale del suo canto. Kevin pensava che avrebbero dovuto fingere di piacere, ma è piuttosto impressionato, così come Veronica e Betty. L'arrivo di Veronica al Riverdale High non genera tutto l'interesse che si era aspettata a causa dell'ombra persistente lanciata dalla morte di Jason, che Cheryl assicura che nessuno dimentichi. Mentre Archie lascia il tavolo, Cheryl si avvicina e si presenta prima di sollecitare Veronica a provare per il River Vixens, la squadra di cheerleader di Riverdale High, di cui Cheryl è il capitano senior. Kevin mette in dubbio la rilevanza della cheerleader nella società di oggi, lasciando Cheryl a chiedersi l'importanza della migliore amica gay stereotipata, un ruolo che Kevin sta riempiendo chiaramente, mentre Kevin condivide Betty con uno sguardo mortale. Alcune persone dicono che la cheerleader è retrò, ma Cheryl crede che sia eterna e iconica. A Spence, Veronica sedeva in cima alla piramide delle élite, il che significa che è più che qualificata per fare la squadra. Prima di partire, Cheryl dice a Veronica di seguirla su Twitter @CherylBombshell. Veronica incoraggia Betty a provare anche con lei lanciando complimenti per il suo aspetto e la sua intelligenza, offrendo anche di aiutarla a prepararsi se dovesse essere d'accordo, cosa che fa. Dopo aver fatto esattamente quello che gli aveva chiesto e pianificato un appuntamento durante l'orario scolastico ufficiale, Archie tenta di convincere la signora Grundy a insegnargli musica. Nota che le sue canzoni sono reali e personali, sebbene non riesca a immaginare uno scenario in cui i due che sono soli insieme sarebbero una buona cosa. È riluttante e cerca di distanziarli, ma con l'esperienza musicale della sig.ra Grundy nella musica, è l'unica persona a Riverdale in cui può davvero ottenere aiuto. Tuttavia, la signora Grundy non può fare a meno di chiedersi se questo è il tentativo di Archie di riaccendere una storia d'amore che non avrebbe mai dovuto esistere, tanto per cominciare. Le assicura che la sua unica ragione per essere lì è la sua passione per la musica e il fatto che aveva bisogno di parlare con qualcuno di ciò che hanno sentito; il 4 luglio, durante uno degli incontri mattutini sul fiume Sweetwater, la storia d'amore di Archie e Geraldine fu interrotta dal suono di uno sparo. Afferma che il suono che hanno sentito era in realtà fuochi d'artificio, ma Archie lo sa meglio. Tuttavia, se avessero denunciato il colpo di pistola, come avrebbero spiegato perché erano insieme al fiume Sweetwater alle 6:00? Il silenzio è l'unica cosa che garantisce la loro sicurezza. Entrambi dovranno convivere con quella scelta. Geraldine pensa che dovrebbe perseguire la sua musica, ma non con lei. Come previsto, Betty e Veronica provano insieme per la squadra di cheerleader, ma Cheryl, Tina e Ginger mostra poco interesse, trovando la loro routine noiosa e noiosa. Questo spinge Veronica a baciare Betty nel tentativo di salvare la loro routine sebbene Cheryl alla fine non sia ancora impressionato. Passando alla parte dell'intervista dell'audizione, Cheryl alleva la sorella di Betty, Polly, e la sua relazione disastrosa con Jason, che ha portato alla rottura di Polly e al suo collocamento in una casa di gruppo. Cheryl vuole che Betty scateni tutta la sua rabbia su di lei. Mentre la rabbia di Betty cresce, inizia a stringerla per la prima volta in modo così forte che le sue unghie scavano nei suoi palmi, lasciando cicatrici sanguinanti. Fortunatamente, Betty mantiene la sua calma, aprendola prima e dandole le sue condoglianze a Cheryl e alla sua famiglia per la loro recente perdita. Detto questo, Cheryl dà il benvenuto a Veronica al River Vixens, ma la prossima volta augura a Betty più fortuna, che Veronica rifiuta di accettare. Si alza in piedi per Betty e dice a Cheryl di essere come lei in molti modi, trafficando nel terrore e comportandosi come un marmocchio troppo privilegiato, ma c'è sempre una resa dei conti, dice Veronica, e potrebbe anche essere lei. E con ciò, Cheryl è costretta a cedere, accettando Betty nella squadra. Alle prove di calcio, Coach Clayton passa la vecchia maglia di Archie Jason, offrendogli il vecchio posto di Jason nella squadra varsity. Di solito, i secondo anno giocano solo in JV, ma con la morte di Jason, avevano un posto aperto, e da quello che Archie ha mostrato sul campo, Coach crede che sia nella posizione di riempirlo. Tuttavia, Archie è riluttante a prenderlo, dicendo a Coach Clayton che suo padre vuole che lavori nella sua società di costruzioni. Sono affari di famiglia, e dopo che era stato contato per aiutarlo, nonostante avesse precedentemente detto a suo padre che avrebbe concentrato il suo tempo nel calcio. Nel frattempo, nello spogliatoio delle ragazze, Betty chiede a Veronica perché è così gentile con lei. Betty è consapevole della folla che Veronica usa per stare a New York, e non erano affatto come la ragazza che le stava davanti. Veronica rivela che una volta era una ragazza cattiva, proprio come Cheryl, e che stava cercando di girare una nuova foglia. Quando suo padre fu arrestato, ricevettero lettere ed e-mail, dicendo cose terribili su di loro; che suo padre era un ladro, sua madre era una persona informata all'oscuro, e che era la principessa di ghiaccio viziata e puttana. E ciò che ha fatto di più male è che tutto quello che stavano dicendo era vero. Quindi, quando sua madre disse che si stavano trasferendo a Riverdale, fece un patto con se stessa per usarla come un'opportunità per diventare una versione migliore di se stessa. Betty vede questa opportunità come una qualsiasi per approfondire ulteriormente la caduta tra Polly e Jason. La loro relazione significava tutto per Polly, ma niente per Jason. È diventato intenso e tossico, il che ha portato la madre ad accendere Polly. Alice ha detto che Polly non era più sua figlia, tra le altre cose orribili. Jason potrebbe aver fatto del male a Polly, ma è stata la madre a romperla. Veronica poi vede Archie sul campo, lo chiama nel tentativo di forzare la mano di Betty a chiedere ad Archie di ballare, ma mentre si avvicina, il coraggio e la fiducia di Betty la lasciano andare. Per paura del rifiuto, lo invita ad andare con lei e Veronica come amiche alla danza, che accetta. Il giorno dopo, con Archie che accetta di portare lei (e Veronica) al ballo di ritorno a scuola, Betty balla con gioia per la sua stanza nella sua nuova uniforme allegra. Tuttavia, la sua danza celebrativa si interrompe bruscamente quando Alice entra nella stanza per esprimere la sua delusione per la decisione di Betty di unirsi alla squadra di allegria di Cheryl. Dopotutto, Jason aveva fatto a Polly, Alice sostituirà Betty con qualsiasi affiliazione con la famiglia Blossom a causa della faida in corso tra la sua famiglia e la loro. Stanca di mantenere l'immagine stressante dell'essere la figlia, la sorella e la studentessa perfette, Betty dice a sua madre che non solo rimarrà una Volpe, ma che parteciperà alla danza con Archie e Veronica, la figlia di Hermione Lodge, che appare ad Alice tenere un rancore personale contro. Hermione entra nel Pembrooke quella mattina per scoprire un borsone nero in attesa del suo ritorno. Una buona notizia, afferma Smithers. Il servizio auto ha trovato la cosiddetta borsa mancante di Hermione e l'ha lasciata nell'appartamento. Tuttavia, Hermione non ha mai segnalato una borsa mancante. All'interno della sacca da viaggio c'è una grande somma di denaro. Hermione si rende immediatamente conto che questo sta facendo Hiram. Dopo aver ricevuto una telefonata dall'allenatore Clayton, che aveva l'impressione che Archie non potesse giocare a calcio perché era costretto a lavorare per Andrews Construction, Fred affronta Archie sulla stranezza di questa affermazione a causa della precedente dichiarazione di Archie che non poteva lavorare per la società a causa del fatto che avrebbe giocato a calcio. Fred si chiede a chi sia stato mentito, lui o Coach Clayton. Entrambi, dice Archie. Rivela che non condivide più il desiderio di suo padre di lavorare per l'azienda e di subentrare nell'azienda di famiglia. Vuole studiare e scrivere musica. Archie continua a parlare di come l'estate scorsa lo ha cambiato, tuttavia, Archie ovviamente si sta trattenendo. Notando l'esitazione di Archie di essere sincero con lui, Fred si aggrava. Mentre rispetta la decisione di Archie di perseguire la sua passione per la musica, Fred è sconvolto dal fatto che Archie non sia stato onesto riguardo al suo ultimo cambiamento nei piani, poiché le decisioni di Archie hanno conseguenze. Vuole che Archie sappia che qualunque sia la sua strada, dovrebbe esserne abbastanza sicuro da non dover mentire. La notte del ballo è finalmente arrivata e, come precedentemente concordato, Archie, Betty e Veronica partecipano insieme all'evento. Tuttavia, con Veronica fuori che prende a pugni e Archie che parla con la signora Grundy, Betty fa conversazione con Kevin, che era appena stato proposto nel bagno degli uomini da Moose. Nel frattempo, Archie si avvicina alla signora Grundy, mentre si siede da sola accanto alla bancarella del cibo. Pensava che avessero capito, ma Archie la corregge dicendo che hanno in realtà un segreto, molti segreti. Riflette la mattina del 4 luglio, quando hanno sentito lo sparo. Forse avrebbero potuto fare qualcosa per salvare Jason o forse no, ma a prescindere da quello sfortunato incidente, ha bisogno dell'aiuto della signora Grundy, supplicandola di tutorarlo ancora una volta. L'unica cosa che lo ha reso sano durante l'estate è stata la sua musica. Propone uno studio indipendente con Grundy, quante più mattine a settimana può risparmiare, con lui che promette che sarà tutto. Se lei fosse d'accordo, lui promette di non dire a nessuno del 4 luglio. Lunedì, mercoledì e venerdì, 7:30, dice. Lo sistemerà e cercherà di ottenere credito. Mentre Reggie e Moose aumentano le bevande, Cheryl è al centro della scena come presidente onorario e regina di fatto, dove presenta l'intrattenimento principale della serata, Josie and the Pussycats. Conoscerli è essere ossessionati da loro, e sebbene di solito eseguano solo il proprio materiale, stanno facendo un'eccezione e stanno debuttando una cover della canzone che i genitori di Cheryl affermano di ascoltare la notte in cui lei e Jason sono stati concepiti. Questo è per te JJ, afferma Cheryl. Archie si unisce di nuovo a Betty e vanno sulla pista da ballo, dondolando la canzone, "All Through the Night". Con il piano di Veronica di creare l'opportunità perfetta per Betty di far muovere Archie in movimento, lascia i due a se stessi mentre balla con Kevin nelle vicinanze. Archie spiega a Betty che tutto sta andando a posto; studierà con la signora Grundy prima di andare a scuola, gli allenamenti di calcio dopo la scuola e lavorerà con suo padre nei fine settimana. Con un po 'di incoraggiamento da parte di Veronica e Kevin a fare il passo successivo, Betty finalmente trova il coraggio di confessare i suoi sentimenti ad Archie, in cui li immagina insieme come una coppia di potere. Sfortunatamente per Betty, Archie non sembra entusiasta della confessione dei suoi sentimenti nei suoi confronti. Mentre ciò avviene, Cheryl osserva da lontano, dicendo a Tina e Ginger di assicurare la presenza di Archie, Veronica e Betty al suo after-party. È in vena di caos. All'after party, ospitato da Cheryl, da Chez Blossom, cospira per aggravare la situazione. Cheryl usa il gioco di società Sette minuti in Paradiso per forzare Archie e Veronica nell'armadio insieme, sapendo nel contempo che sconvolgerà Betty. Veronica inizialmente rifiuta di entrare nell'armadio, ma in tal caso, l'alternativa sarà Archie nell'armadio con Cheryl. Per tenere Cheryl lontano da Archie, Veronica si unisce a lui nell'armadio. Riconosce il fatto che il fratello di Cheryl è morto, ma questo fa ben poco per toglierlo dal fatto che la vedono come anticristo. Cercano di combattere l'una per l'altra per rispetto per Betty, impegnandosi in chiacchiere per passare il tempo. Si alternano facendo domande per sondare l'anima, come gli affetti di Archie verso Betty. È la sua migliore amica, ma non ha mai provato per lei ciò che prova chiaramente per lui. Nonostante il loro sforzo di risparmiare più dolore a Betty, Archie e Veronica finiscono per baciarsi. Quando tornano alla festa, Cheryl li informa allegramente che Betty è fuggita, e così loro due vanno a cercarla. Veronica torna a casa e trova sua madre appollaiata sul divano a sorseggiare vino bianco mentre naviga in Internet. Appoggia la testa sulle ginocchia di sua madre, sfinita dalla notte alle sue spalle. Altrove, Archie si mette alla ricerca di Betty, fermandosi da Pop per vedere se è stata in giro. Pop Tate lo informa che non l'ha fatto. Archie vede quindi Jughead sul suo laptop in una delle cabine e chiede di sedersi. Curioso, Archie chiede a cosa stia lavorando Jughead, a cui Jughead risponde che sta lavorando al suo romanzo sull'estate e Jason Blossom. Diciassette anni, e come verrà ricordato Jason? Archie si chiede se stesse facendo tutto quello che voleva fare o se sapeva persino cosa fosse. L'allenatore Clayton si è fermato davanti allo shoppe quel giorno per parlare con Pops. Da lui, Jughead ha appreso che Archie ha creato Varsity, rendendolo il dio del calcio Mr. Popular, sebbene ad Archie non possa fregare di meno nessuno dei riconoscimenti. È più preoccupato del fatto che potrebbe aver perso il suo migliore amico. Jughead ordina ad Archie di parlare con Betty, perché farà molto. Avrebbe fatto molta strada con Jughead. Dopo un imbarazzante incontro con il suo ex amico, Jughead da Pop Tate, trova Betty a casa sua. Cammina lungo lo stretto sentiero verso di lui in lacrime senza intenzione di chiedergli cosa ha fatto nell'armadio con Veronica. Betty vuole solo sapere se la ama. Archie spiega che in realtà la ama, ma non può offrire la risposta che lei vuole. È perfetta, e sente che non è abbastanza buono per lei, e che non lo sarà mai. Mentre le lacrime continuano a rotolarle lungo il viso, Betty si gira, tornando a casa sua. Sfortunatamente, il consiglio di Jughead si rivela inefficace in questo caso particolare. Sconfitto, Archie si allontana. Non tutti lasciano la festa in uno stato di disperazione. Kevin si dirige verso il fiume Sweetwater per un collegamento con il fantino chiuso, Moose Mason, ma la loro baldoria si interrompe quando si imbattono in uno spettacolo orribile: Jason Blossom è il cadavere lavato, completo di un foro di proiettile in testa. Presto tutti avrebbero parlato, inviato messaggi e postato sull'omicidio di Jason. Il mondo che li circonda è cambiato, forse per sempre. Riverdale non è più la stessa città di prima. Ora era una città di ombre e segreti. Quella mattina, la città si raduna sul fiume Sweetwater per testimoniare mentre trascinano il corpo di Jason dalla riva. Un'indagine della polizia si apre quando inizia il mistero di chi ha ucciso Jason Blossom. Lunedì si svolgerà un'autopsia del corpo di Jason e martedì, a metà del 5 ° periodo, verrà effettuato il primo arresto. Cast Principale *KJ Apa come Archie Andrews *Lili Reinhart come Betty Cooper *Camila Mendes come Veronica Lodge *Cole Sprouse come Jughead Jones *Marisol Nichols come Hermione Lodge *Madelaine Petsch come Cheryl Blossom *Ashleigh Murray come Josie McCoy *Mädchen Amick come Alice Cooper *Luke Perry come Fred Andrews Secondario *Ross Butler come Reggie Mantle *Casey Cott come Kevin Keller *Sarah Habel come Geraldine Grundy *Lochlyn Munro come Hal Cooper *Asha Bromfield come Melody Valentine *Hayley Law come Valerie Brown *Nathalie Boltt come Penelope Blossom *Daniel Desveaux come Detective *Barclay Hope come Cliff Blossom *Cody Kearsley come Moose Mason *Colin Lawrence come Coach Clayton *Tom McBeath come Smithers *Caitlin Mitchell-Markovitch come Ginger Lopez *Sean Quan come Boy Scout *Olivia Ryan Stern come Tina Patel *Alvin Sanders come Pop Tate *Trevor Stines come Jason Blossom *Daniel Yang come Dilton Doiley Soundtrack *Johnny Jewel feat. Saoirse Ronan - Tell Me **'Scena:' Jason e Cheryl si dirigono verso lo Sweetwater per un giro in barca al mattino presto. *Santigold feat. B.C - Can't Get Enough of Myself **'Scena:' Betty e Kevin si preparano per la sua dichiarazione d'amore ad Archie. *The Shacks - No Surprise (Bonus Track) **'Scena:' Archie and Betty sit in a booth at Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe, discussing their summer. Then Veronica enters the dinner to pick up her order. *M83 feat. Mai Lan - Laser Gun **'Scena:' Alice gives Betty her Adderall / Reggie joins Archie by his locker as he secretly works on his songs. *Riverdale Cast feat. Ashleigh Murray, Asha Bromfield & Hayley Law - Fear Nothing **'Scena:' Archie interrupts Josie and the Pussycats rehearsal. *Blake Neely - Riverdale **'Scena:' Cheryl speaks at the assembly. *Riverdale Cast feat. KJ Apa - The Song That Everyone Sings **'Scena:' Veronica joins Archie, Betty and Kevin at lunch / Archie plays his music for Ms. Grundy and asks her to tutor him. *Blake Neely - Doubts and Accusations **'Scena:' Cheryl approaches Betty, Kevin and Veronica at lunch / Veronica tells Cheryl that she won't join the River Vixens without Betty. *Blake Neely - Viral Gossip in Town **'Scena:' Veronica tells Betty about her past in New York, and Betty tells Veronica about Jason and Polly's relationship. *Blake Neely - Receiving the Jersey **'Scena:' Coach Clayton offers Archie a spot on Varsity. *Tove Styrke - Number One **'Scena:' Betty celebra dopo essersi unito al River Vixens e aver chiesto ad Archie di Ballo di inizio anno. *Mike Posner - I Took A Pill In Ibiza **'Scena:' Archie arriva al ballo di inizio anno con Betty e Veronica mentre i suoi appuntamenti / Kevin racconta a Betty di Moose che lo propone in bagno / Archie sigla un accordo con la signora Grundy per aiutarlo a studiare musica in cambio del suo silenzio. *Riverdale Cast feat. Ashleigh Murray, Asha Bromfield & Hayley Law - All Through the Night **'Scena:' Josie e le Pussycats si esibiscono in onore di Jason / Betty e rivela i suoi veri sentimenti ad Archie. *Tegan and Sara - Boyfriend **'Scena:' Cheryl invita tutti a Thornhill a giocare a Sette minuti in paradiso. *RY X - Only **'Scena:' Archie e Veronica entrano nell'armadio e si fanno domande per sondare l'anima. Quindi si baciano. *Zella Day feat. Baby E - Mustang Kids **'Scena:' Archie e Veronica escono dall'armadio per scoprire che Betty ha lasciato la festa. *Small Black - No Stranger **'Scena:' Archie va da Pop in cerca di Betty, ma trova invece Jughead. Continuano a parlare del rapporto tra Jason Blossom e Archie con Betty. *Blake Neely - If You Love Me **'Scena:' Archie trova Betty a casa sua. Le dice che non possono stare insieme perché è lei troppo perfetta per lui. *Hunter As a Horse - The Passenger **'Scena:' Kevin e Moose si dirigono verso il fiume Sweetwater, dove trovano il corpo bagnato di Jason per terra con un foro da proiettile in fronte. Citazioni ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Curiosità *Questo è il primo episodio della serie. *Il titolo dell'episodio deriva dall'avventura noir di James Leicester del 1957, dal crimine e dal film drammatico con lo stesso nome. *Hiram Lodge is mentioned for the first time. *L'episodio si conclude con una dedica al produttore JB Moranville, che è morto tre mesi prima della premiere. *Il fumetto di Riverdale One Shot identifica gli eventi attuali dell'episodio come avvenuti dopo o durante il 13 agosto. *This episode marks the first kisses of the series as a whole: Betty and Veronica, as well as Archie and Veronica. *Veronica fa diversi riferimenti: **Blue Jasmine'' — A 2013 film directed by Woody Allen. In the film, Cate Blanchett portrays the character Jasmine, a wealthy Manhattan socialite that falls on hard times and has to move in with her working class sister. Notably, Jasmine's husband is arrested for fraud as well. **''In Cold Blood'' — A journalistic novel by Truman Capote detailing the murder of a farmer's family in Kansas. **Ansel Elgort — An American actor best known for his part as Augustus Waters in The Fault in Our Stars. He also has a music career under the name Ansolo, his most notable hit being the single Thief. **''Our Town'' — A 1938 metatheatrical three-act play by American playwright Thornton Wilder. **''Beyoncé (Queen Bey)'' — An American singer, songwriter, dancer, actress, and businesswoman. She is one of the world's best-selling music artist. **James Franco — An American actor, filmmaker, and college instructor. He is well known for his roles in 127 Hours and Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy *Kevin fa riferimenti a Betty Draper, personaggio immaginario della serie televisiva AMC Mad Men '', interpretato da [January Jones|January Jones ]. **Kiernan Shipka, che interpretava il ruolo di Sally Draper in ''Mad Men, ha fatto il provino per il ruolo di Betty Cooper. Anche se non ha ottenuto il ruolo, alla fine ha interpretato Sabrina Spellman in Le terrificanti avventure di Sabrina. Galleria |-|Promo= Immagini promozionali RD-Promo-1x01-The-River%27s-Edge-01-Archie-Betty.jpg RD-Promo-1x01-The-River%27s-Edge-02-Hermione-Veronica.jpg RD-Promo-1x01-The-River%27s-Edge-03-Archie-Betty.jpg RD-Promo-1x01-The-River%27s-Edge-04-Archie-Veronica-Betty.jpg RD-Promo-1x01-The-River%27s-Edge-05-Archie-Veronica-Jughead-Betty.jpg RD-Promo-1x01-The-River%27s-Edge-06-Josie.png RD-Promo-1x01-The-River%27s-Edge-07-Jughead.png RD-Promo-1x01-The-River%27s-Edge-08-Cheryl.png RD-Promo-1x01-The-River%27s-Edge-09-Betty.png RD-Promo-1x01-The-River%27s-Edge-10-Archie-Fred.jpg RD-Promo-1x01-The-River%27s-Edge-11-Kevin.jpg RD-Promo-1x01-The-River%27s-Edge-12-Betty-Alice.jpg |-|Screenshot= Screenshot RD-Caps-1x01-The-River's-Edge-01-Riverdale-Town.jpeg RD-Caps-1x01-The-River's-Edge-02-Cooper house.png RD-Caps-1x01-The-River's-Edge-03-The Register.png RD-Caps-1x01-The-River's-Edge-04-Pop's-shoppe.jpg RD-Caps-1x01-The-River's-Edge-05-Cemetary.jpg RD-Caps-1x01-The-River's-Edge-06-Sheriff Station.png RD-Caps-1x01-The-River's-Edge-07-Comics.jpg RD-Caps-1x01-The-River's-Edge-08-Twilight-Drive-In.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Sign.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 Rivers Edge Cheryl Jason 2.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Cheryl looking to Jason.png Season 1 Episode 5 Heart of Darkness Jason 1.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 Jason and Cheryl .jpeg Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Sweetwater.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Cheryl and Jason in a boat.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Dilton Doiley at the river.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Cheryl on the edge of the river.png Season 1 Episode 1 Rivers Edge Blossoms.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Alice and Hal at the shore.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Jughead at the shore.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Jughead Jones at pop's.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge picture of Jason.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Cheryl_looks_at_family_photo_album_of_Jason.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Cheryl Cry.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge The Pembrooke Apartments.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Veronica arriving at Riverdale.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Smithers welcomes Hermione and Veronica.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Smithers and Hermione.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Smithers welcomes Veronica.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Hermione_and_Veronica_at_Pembrooke.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Cooper house 1.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Cooper house 2.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Kevin 2.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Betty laughing in her room.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Kevin looking out window.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Archie by the window.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Betty Kevin 1.jpg Pop's Chock'lit shoppe.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Archie Betty 1.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Archie at Pop's diner.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Veronica walks inside the diner.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Veronica at Pop's diner.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Veronica, Archie and Betty at the diner.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Andrews House.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Fred 1.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Alice talks to Betty.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Betty's pills.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Riverdale High School.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Archie talks to Reggie.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Betty Veronica 1.jpg Fear Nothing.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Archie talks to the pussycats.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Josie with the Pussycats as back up.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Veronica, Betty and Kevin in the hallway.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Cheryl gives a speech.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Cheryl Gym.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Jughead listening to Cheryl's speech.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Archie looks across at Grundy.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Grundy looks at Archie.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Archie at Andrews Construction during summer.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Geraldine Grundy over the summer.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Archie and Grundy talk over the summer.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Geraldine Grundy and Archie having sex in the car.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Ms. Grundy.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Archie speaks to Gundy.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Ms. Grundy in the hall.png Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Andrews Construction.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Hermione_at_Andrews_construction.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Fred_3.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Hermione_asking_for_a_job.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Fred_2.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Archie_Betty_2.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Betty_listening_to_music.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Archie_in_varsity_jacket.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Cheryl_with_Veronica%2C_Kevin%2C_and_Betty.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Kevin_at_lunch.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Ms._Grundy_talking_with_Archie.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Cheryl%2C_Tina_and_Ginger.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_River_Vixens.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Veronica_and_Betty_River_Vixens_try-outs.PNG Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Cheryl_1.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Coach_Clayton_close_up.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Coach_Clayton_talking_to_Archie.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Archie_2.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Archie_football_uniform.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Betty_Veronica_2.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Betty_and_Veronica_in_River_Vixen_uniform.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Archie_during_practice.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Alice_catches_Betty_in_her_cheerleading_uniform.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Alice_staring.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Smithers_tells_Hermione_they_found_her_bag.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Hermione_returns_home.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Hermione_recieves_a_bag_of_money.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Archie_1.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Fred_4.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Archie_playing_guitar.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Archie_standing_on_porch.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Fred_5.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Archie_upset.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Jason_Semiformal_1.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Veronica_Archie_Betty_Semiformal_1.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Veronica_Archie_Betty_Semiformal_2.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Archie_Betty_3.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Kevin_at_dance.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Cheryl_Semiformal_1.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Cheryl_Semiformal_2.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Josie_performing.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Pussycats_Semiformal_1.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Veronica_Kevin_1.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Cheryl%2C_Tina%2C_and_Ginger.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Blossom_house.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Betty_Veronica_3.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Archie_at_after_party.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Archie_Veronica_making_out.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Archie_Veronica_1.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Veronica_and_Archie.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Pembrooke_2.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Hermione_on_laptop.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Hermione_drinking.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Pop_Tate_close_up.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Pop_Tate_at_counter.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Jughead_writing.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Archie_at_Cooper_house.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Betty_in_tears.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_Rivers_Edge_Moose_Kevin_1.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_Rivers_Edge_Moose_Kevin_2.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Jason_underwater.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Jason_Body.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Fred_Archie_1.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Hermione_Veronica_Sweetwater.jpg Season_1_Episode_1_The_River%27s_Edge_Jughead_leaving_the_shore.png Season_1_Episode_1_The_River's_Edge_Cheryl_at_Sweetwater.jpg |-|Video= Video Riverdale Chapter One The River's Edge Scene The CW Guida degli episodi Note en:Chapter One: The River's Edge fr:Chapitre un : Au bord de la rivière pl:Rozdział pierwszy: Brzeg rzeki ja:第1章:川のほとり